staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Mój brat Po, odc. 18 (Big Bro Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 - Wycieczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 2. Afryka (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 11:00 Operacja Życie - odc. 30; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Kraśnickie smaki i klimaty Roztocza; program poradnikowy 12:50 Zwierzęta Świata - Dzika Planeta. Dzik. Dziki z natury (Planet Wild. Wild Boar. Born To Be Wild.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:25 Czy wiecie, że.... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:55 Klan - odc. 2408 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 79, Gwiazda szeryfa (Bonanza, ep. 79, The Tin Badge); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:20 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 16:40 Opole 2013 - SuperPremiery; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 E = MC2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 22:10 Downton Abbey (Christmas Special) (Christmas at Downton Abbey) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); 23:55 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestre) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970) 01:30 Bonanza - odc. 79, Gwiazda szeryfa (Bonanza, ep. 79, The Tin Badge); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 02:25 Notacje - Edward Pałłasz. Moja symfonia 1976; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:05 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 3 Piracka łódź (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Ship Shape); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:55 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 233 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 907 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 75 - Szczęśliwy strażak; serial TVP 12:05 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Środkowa Dalmacja - Słodka Cetina; magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 16 "Oficer z Berlina" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 948; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/72; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/72; teleturniej 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 497 - Szczęśliwy traf; serial TVP 21:10 Legalna blondynka (Legally Blonde) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 35 (Lie to me s. II ep. Black and White); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Chodorkowski (Chodorkowski); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 02:00 Siostra Jackie - odc. 3 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 3 Chicken Soup); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:25 Siostra Jackie - odc. 4 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 4 - School Nurse); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:05 Legalna blondynka (Legally Blonde); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:03 Prognoza pogody 17:04 W 80 dni dookoła lata - Uniejów - odc. 16; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:17 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 26 - Smacznego, kudłaty kolego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Szaniawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:48 Notacje - Jerzy Antczak. Szczęśliwy reżyser; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Maratony Kresowe - Michałowo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Spełnieni - odc. 12 Podlaska Stacja Przyrodnicza "Narew".; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Bez kantów; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Warto tam być 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Drang nach Westen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - I ty byłeś pancernym; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:17 Akademia zdrowia - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:00 Drang nach Westen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:42 Polska według Kreta - odc. 77 - Mościska i Wyszogród; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (326, 327) - serial fab.-dok. 09.45 Trudne sprawy (77) - serial paradokumentalny 10.45 Dlaczego ja? (251) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (24) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (62) - reality show 13.45 Hotel 52 (11) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (214, 215) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (382) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Trudne sprawy (274) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (228) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: X-Men - film SF, USA 2000 22.10 Drapieżnik - thriller, USA 2007 00.25 24 godziny 6 (143, 144) - serial sensacyjny 02.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (15) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (1/14) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1623) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (1/23) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (1/22) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (112) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (593) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (135) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (16) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (113) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (901) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Surowi rodzice (4) - reality show 21.50 Sekrety chirurgii (4) - reality show 22.50 Przepis na życie (4) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Partnerki 2 (14) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (4) - serial SF 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Arkana magii (962) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie /cz. 2/; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Mój Berlin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 4 Rzeczpospolita Ptasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karino - odc. 8* - Klęska - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Islandia - Marczak (262); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 847 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /12/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 53* - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pożądane żądła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 49 Krzysztof "Kasa" Kasowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 23 Zegar; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 715* Spółka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /12/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Islandia - Marczak (262); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 847 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 22/39 - Nie chcę do Afryki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 13/13* - Przyszywani - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Kamil (263); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 4/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Jelonek; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /12/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 8* - Klęska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 22/39 - Nie chcę do Afryki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 13/13* - Przyszywani; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Kamil (263); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 847; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Jelonek; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Viribus Unitis; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12